A Rainbow does as the Daring do
by LiquidLighting147
Summary: After Rainbow Dash finds out that her favorite book character Daring Do is coming to Ponville, She could not be anymore excited, But after Twilight says that she could not be real as she is just a book character, Rainbow Dash promises herself to prove Twilight wrong. And it will take her on an adventure of her wildest dreams.(I OWN NOTHING)


** "Oh my gosh I can't wait!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew into Sugar Cube Corner. "What's going on Dashie?" said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah Rainbow, You seem as excited as Granny Smith when the Zap apples come" said Apple Jack. "This is singlely one of the most awesome things to ever happen in my life, It is right up there with the Wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash said exciteingly. "Tell us!" Shouted her friends, "The suspense is killing us darling" Rarity said impatiently as the other ponies beged her to just tell. **

** Rainbow Dash took a few breaths before saying anything esle. "Okay, The singlely most awesome thing that is right up there with the Wonderbolts is...That...Daring Do is coming to Ponyville!". The Ponies were bewilderd as they knew that Daring Do was just a book character, There was no way she could be real. Not wanting to sound disaproving of thier friend's excitement they all showed her some enthesiuam and offered to make presents for Daring Do. "Aww, That's so nice of you guys, Daring Do would think so as well" Rainbow Dash said sincerely. **

** All the ponies went into a group hug and then started preparation for the big event. Pinkie Pie with the help of the Cakes went onto to make a life sized cake of Daring Do herself using Fluttershy despite insisting on having Rainbow Dash do it. But she was at Rarity's because Rarity wanted to make Rainbow Dash an exact replica of Daring Do's outfit. At Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Jack with the help of her family and Twilight and Spike, Were collecting apples and baking every apple dish for Daring Do. Rainbow Dash could not have been more grateful. "Oh my gosh you guys, I can not thank you enough for what you've all had done for me and Daring Do. **

** They had agreed to meet at the Book store were Daring Do will be appearing at. During the night, Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep because she was filled with so much excitement. She decided to check up on her friends. She put on her Daring Do outfit and flew to each of her friend's homes. None were home, So she just about to Sugar Cube Corner to see Pinkie Pie when she heard something that really caught her ears. **

** She stayed in the shadows as she stood next to an open window to the room where her friends were in. "Do you guys really think al this work is worth it?" said Twilight Sparkle, "I mean come on, this so called "Daring Do" could just be a pony actress" "She could be real Twi, You'll never know" said Apple Jack, "Yeah, there are a lot of things in this world that could be real, Like the tooth fairy, The Easter bunny, The sand pony and" Pinkie Pie said before being cut off. "We get it Pinkie" said Apple Jack. "Seriously you guys, How can you believe in things that aren't possible?, Daring Do is just a book character" Twilight proclaimed, "She is just a piece of fiction. She is in no way real." Rainbow Dash just stood in the shadows with a flurry of emotions. **

** Not knowing to be angry, sad or both. Rainbow Dash flew into the sky as tears dripped from her face from what Twilight said. She sat on a cloud and cried. "How could Twilight say that? About Daring Do? Could everything I read be a lie?...No, I will prove her wrong, Daring Do is real, I know she is". Rainbow Dash eventually fell asleep on the cloud. **

** She woke up early in the mourning just before the sun came up. She flew over to the bookstore and took her place at the front of the line and waited for her friends, "First one, Yes, I'm going to be the first pony to meet Daring Do!", Rainbow Dash then gave a squeal of excitement. As minutes drew by, There was a rustling in the bushes and trees as the wind flew by. There was then a howl coming from the Everfree Forest, Then there was a yelp that sounded like it came from a pony. **

** Rainbow Dash started to decide weather she should investigate or to stay at her spot. Rainbow Dash then gave a kick of frustration and walked in to the forest to find the pony in trouble. "Hello, Anyone there?" Rainbow Dash called out. She continued to investigate until a force knocked her off her feet. Rainbow Dash picked herself up and shouted "Watch here your going!". **

** As the Timber Wolves came closer, Rainbow Dash knew of course not to just stand there but keep moving. She started to fly and tried to catch up with the force, "Hey wait up!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew past the trees. "Hey you! Slow down a bit!". Before Rainbow Dash had the thought of "I can't believe I said that", the force slowed down and Rainbow Dash had a good look at the pony. She could not believe her eyes as Daring Do herself stood right before her.**


End file.
